


i’ll give you pride

by ordanary



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Homophobia, M/M, Pride, a lot of gay stuff idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 13:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15073970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordanary/pseuds/ordanary
Summary: Dan's upset that he can't go to pride so Phil brings pride to him.





	i’ll give you pride

He could imagine it so vividly. The plethora of colourful flags waving about in the warm London breeze, an equal mixture of laughter and glitter wafting through the air, the liberation of it all. 

Dan truly wanted nothing more than to be able to attend pride this year. He wanted to know exactly how it felt to walk amongst a crowd of strangers who were just like him, just one speck in a sea of misfits and oddities who really weren't so odd. It was like a painfully realistic dream; too logical to be fake, and yet too wonderful to be within reach. 

His mother had even agreed without hesitation when he'd asked if he could go, telling him she thought it would be a lovely experience that he shouldn't dare miss out on. He'd been so ecstatic, so over the moon, and when he'd asked his boyfriend, Phil, if he'd like to accompany him his answer had of course been yes. They'd planned everything with unmuted excitement, everything from their must-go destinations to their rainbow themed outfits. 

However, Dan should've known that good things don't just happen to him without a catch. 

Dan's father, a horridly abusive and homophobic man, had returned early from a business trip which was supposed to run for another week, to Dan's misfortune. Not five minutes after hearing the news of her husbands soon arrival, Mrs. Howell had broken the news to Dan that it would be within his best interest to cancel any pride themed plans for his own safety. After a quick conversation, Phil had understood, too, and had driven by the Howell residence in order to collect any suspicious rainbow items. 

And though this had been more upsetting than anything, nothing angered Dan more than when he discovered that his father wouldn't even be at the house during pride, but merely in his office a few blocks away. 

Still, Dan did understand that anyone could see him and tell his father of his location, and he couldn't bare to endure another emotional beating anytime soon. 

So rather than dwelling on it much longer than necessary, Dan silently accepted that he would be going yet another year knowing not the feeling of true pride. 

It was now June eleventh, both Dan's birthday and the date he and Phil had originally planned on attending the festivals outside. 

As promised, his father was busy at work while his mother was busying herself downstairs in the kitchen. She was probably making him a cake, Dan thought, but he couldn't really care less about that right now. 

Even after many attempts to keep how he was feeling on the inside, Dan couldn't really help but mope around and feel sorry for himself. He couldn't attend pride, his father was back, his mum was on edge, and Phil was at his own home neglecting Dan altogether. As far as he was concerned, his sadness was completely justified. 

He was currently sat on the grey carpet of his bedroom floor, thighs drawn to his chest and chin resting thoughtfully on top of his knees as he starred pointlessly at the blank wall before him. Pointless, he thought. Just like everything he does. 

"Dan!" His mother yelled from the bottom of the stairs. 

Dan lifted his head and glanced towards the door. "Yeah, mum?" 

"Will you come down and try the icing? I want to be sure you think it tastes good so you might actually eat your birthday cake this year."

Dan almost chuckled at that last bit. It was true, though. Dan had entirely avoided eating his birthday cake last year due to complaints that the icing wasn't sweet enough and it just tasted too bland for his liking. Phil, on the other hand, had thought it was just fine, which he demonstrated thoroughly by helping Dan's mum finish off the cake without a single complaint coming from his mouth, seeing as it was already rather full.

"It's okay. I'm sure it'll taste amazing, mum."

He heard a monstrous sigh escape him mother's lips all the way from the first landing before she spoke again in response to Dan's easily dismissive attitude. 

"Daniel James Howell, get your arse down here right now before I whoop it for you," Mrs. Howell demanded, a smile hidden within her voice. 

That wasn't what finally convinced Dan to come downstairs, though. What finally sueded Dan was the pleasant giggle that followed his mother's demands, sounding all too familiar for Dan to still be sad. Dan would recognize that laugh anywhere. 

He stood to his feet maybe a little too fast, as his head began to spin just a tad bit, but he didn't care. He quickly ran down the stairs and threw himself at his boyfriend, nearly toppling the slightly older teenager over in the process. 

"Phil!" Dan cried joyfully, his eyes squeezed shut and his face tucked against Phil's chest. 

Phil laughed quietly and rubbed the spot between his boyfriend's shoulder blades gently. "Happy birthday, Dan."

Finally letting go and releasing phil from his tight grasp, Dan stepped back and looked to his mum, smiling brightly just to let her know that he was really happy. 

"I thought you were staying home today," Dan queried whilst reaching towards Phil with one hand to play with the button of his plaid flannel. "Y'know, to avoid my dad and stuff."

"Your father's staying overnight at the firm tonight, Dan. I told Phil he is more than welcome to spend the day with you," Dan's mother spoke, smiling fondly. 

Dan beamed. That was three out of four problems annihilated right there. His father was once again gone for the meantime, his mother didn't seem to be so stressed anymore, and Phil hadn't forgot about him. There was still one thing, though. No pride. 

Dan could deal, though. 

"Thank you, mum. Can me and Phil go upstairs for a while?"

"Actually, Dan, I've got a few things in the boot of my car, if you'd like to accompany me outside?" Phil smirked, as though he knew something that Dan didn't. 

The younger boy nodded and followed Phil through the front door and out to his car. Just as they reached the old machine, Phil placed a pale hand over Dan's eyes, blindfolding him and smiling at Dan's giggly response. 

Phil used the toe of his shoe to pop the boot open, moving to stand behind Dan and whisper that he could look now.

Dan gently pushed Phil's hands from his face and gasped loudly as his eyes focused on the contents of Phil's car. 

Inside we're many rainbow flags, bags of what appeared to be face paint, and enough glitter to satisfy the entirety of London pride for at least ten minutes (the gays go through glitter faster than water). Along with all this, there were many other colourful items within the boot, even including a few tye-dye shirts and a stack of what Dan assumed were LGBT themed CDs. 

Dan was nearly in tears, and he feared that if he didn't look away from the scene before him immediately then he just might start bawling like a right mess. 

"I thought that if we couldn't officially go to pride this year, then I could at least bring pride to you, if that's alright," Phil spoke tenderly, voice soft and full of adoration. 

Dan couldn't help it anymore. Before he could blink, he was in tears. Big, unattractive, tears. He threw himself into Phil's welcoming arms for the second time in his eighteenth birthday, clutching the back of Phil's flannel tightly. 

"I love you so much," he spoke through his blubbering mess of a state. 

Phil chuckled and squeezed Dan tightly in response. "I love you, too, you dork."

Grabbing as much as they could carry in their arms, the boys walked back inside. Dan, of course, was carrying much less than Phil was, claiming that it was his birthday and therefore he shouldn't have to do any hard labour. This really wasn't fair on Phil's part, seeing as he'd quite literally be more than willing to carry the weight of the entire world if Daniel Howell asked him to. 

After thanking his mum briefly as he passed her in the hall, Dan clambered up the stairs to his room with Phil in close tow.

Once the two had dumped their respective armfuls of rainbow junk onto Dan's teal blue bedspread, the boys settled down side by side onto the comfy piece of furniture, Dan mostly leaning all of his weight onto Phil's upper body with little remorse. 

Phil laughed wholeheartedly when his boyfriend decided to completely plop onto his own body, making sure to squish him without any hesitation whatsoever. "Dan, I love you, but you're squishing me. I can't breathe!" 

"Deal with it, Dibs." 

"Shut up, Bear."

"Make me."

"Fine."

After swiftly pushing Dan off of him so he could sit up against the wall, Phil wasted no time in pulling him back into a sweet and warm kiss. Neither boy could ever imagine themselves getting sick of this ritualistic gesture that was so deeply ingrained into their heads that they didn't even have to think about what to do when it occurred. They truly knew each other better than they knew themselves. 

Dan smiled into the kiss, settling himself onto Phil's lap as the latter wrapped his flannel-covered arms around Dan's waist. After a few more long moments of shared contentment and bliss, the two both decided that they were both smiling far too much for it to continue with much purpose. Instead, Dan dropped his head to rest on Phil shoulder while the aforementioned merely leaned his head against Dan's, breathing in the comforting scent of his boyfriend's shampoo. 

"Boys?" Dan's mum called, presumably from the kitchen. 

"Yes?" Phil responded.

"The cakes ready, if you two want to eat some now."

"Okay, thank you!"

Dan and phil climbed off the bed, but before both could leave the room, Phil was speaking. "You go down, I need to grab something first. Cool?"

Dan smiled. "Okie dokie."

Okay, so maybe phil had a little more than something to grab. Pulling at least half a dozen mini pride flags from the bag on Dan’s bed, Phil placed them randomly around the small room along with a few rainbow streamers, and a cardboard sign that read 'Happy Pride!' in large cursive letters. When all was situated and the space resembled a slightly gayer version of Dan's bedroom, Phil grabbed the last few things he'd need before retreating down the stairs and into the Howell family's kitchen. 

Dan had already cut three slices of cake for his boyfriend, his mum, and him -theirs being equal in size while his was just a bit smaller- when Phil entered the kitchen, sneaking up behind him and dumping a handful of glitter on top of his straightened, brown hair. 

Dan squealed, watching as the sparkly bits fell to the counter, though most stuck to his hair. He spun around on his heel and slapped Phil in the arm, all the while his mum and boyfriend laughed hysterically at his sheepish reaction. 

“Now there’s glitter everywhere!” Dan whined.  
“This is gonna be stick here for days!”

“Oh, suck it up,” replied his mum. “It’s pride month. I haven’t been able to walk outside for more than a minute without being covered in glitter. And besides, you’re the one who’s actually gay!” 

Dan pouted exaggeratedly before an idea overtook his mind and a smirk his lips. “Fine, but I’m not the only gay one here.” 

Phil’s eyes widened and backed away, his hands up in defence. “Please, no!”

“I’m coming for you, Lester!”

Grabbing a handful of fallen glitter from the countertop, Dan drove Phil into the corner, the latter pretending to be cowering in fear. Dan didn’t waste a moment’s time in dumping the silver glitter right on top of Phil’s black hair. He felt no remorse.

“I hate you.”

“But it’s my birthday. You’re not allowed to hate me.”

“Darn it.”

—

Throughout the rest of the afternoon, Dan and Phil did . . . Well . . . A shit tonne of gay stuff. 

Phil had brought down some multi coloured icings to go one top of his and Dan’s cake slices, which he’d appreciated more than he could express. After changing into the tye dye shirts Phil had brought, they’d played games of Never Have I Ever, watched a few queer movies, and when they’d both grown tired in the evening, listened to some Troye Sivan and Hayley Kiyoko on Dan’s stereo system. 

Dan wasn’t quite sure how he’d ended up being so lucky when it came to having the perfect boyfriend. Sure, they’d been faced with troubles and hard times, dilemmas and setbacks. But they’d also pushed through them. 

And even though Dan couldn’t make it to pride this year, he’d still had the best birthday of his entire life. 

Even if he wasn’t able to get the glitter out of his hair for months. It was still so worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading !! Maybe reblog on tumblr (@ordanary) ?? As always, kudos and comments are super appreciated and I hope you have a lovely day :)


End file.
